Music To My Ears
by rekahneko
Summary: Sirius and Remus disagree on the relative merits of musical puns.  Slash  RLSB


**Warnings:** Slash, RLSB, horrid musical puns.

**Disclaimers:** Don't own it. Even if I had the talent, I don't have the time to write 7 books.

**Notes:** This is dedicated to all the music majors in my Physics of Music class. Especially the three guitarists who sit in the back corner of the room. They are so cute, but dang, dumb as stumps, I tell ya. Of course, that's probably what they think of me whenever the musical part of the class comes to the fore instead of the physics…

ooooooooooooooo

**Music To My Ears**

**By Rekahneko**

ooooooooooooooo

The soft, sweet melody floated across the room to the door where Remus stood, entranced. As the gently lilting notes of the song faded, Sirius looked up, finally noticing the figure framed by the light from the hallway.

"Come here, Moony. I haven't seen you all day." He stood up from the piano bench and held out his arms.

Remus crossed the room and gave a light peck on the lips, pulling away as Sirius tried to deepen the kiss. "Not right now, Sirius. We have to be at James' flat in an hour and I have things to do before then."

Sirius donned a mournful, dejected look, but it didn't seem to be doing him any good.

"What was that you were playing? It is beautiful," Remus asked, smiling slightly.

"I call it, Lick My Love Pump (1)." Sirius punctuated his joke with a sloppy, wet lick to the side of his boyfriend's face.

"Sirius! Really. Your jokes are just terrible."

"I would tell you the real name, but you wouldn't recognize the composer. He isn't very _note_worthy." Sirius snickered at his pun while Remus rolled his eyes, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Wow, that joke totally fell _flat_, which is sad, because without humor, life would _B Flat_." Sirius grinned. "And here we are, standing in our _flat_! There must be _cymbal_ism in that somewhere."

Remus muttered something about mangy mutts and their awful puns under his breath.

"Maybe I will just _Bach_ off from more puns. You obviously can't _Handel_ any more."

Frowning, Remus tried to disengage himself from his boyfriends embrace, but Sirius just held on tighter.

"In fact, I bet if I don't stay _sharp_, you will get me in big _treble_. _Treble_ in paradise!"

In his best prefect voice, Remus clearly enunciated, "Enough with the annoying jokes, Padfoot."

Of course, by this time, Remus should have known his reaction would only spur Sirius on. Grinning, Sirius leaned in, mouth ghosting across Remus' jaw line and whispered, "I didn't mean to _major_ly _brass_ you off."

"Sirius, cut it out," responded a flustered Remus as lips nibbled his ear.

"Aww, now, Moony. You know you're _Hyden_ your amusement at these jokes. Sometimes you are the most high-_strung_ person I know, _bar_ none."

"Let go, I have things to do," Remus said without too much vehemence, trying to move out of the arms that encircled him.

"You know if I let you go, you'll only find a book and go _reed_. I am just glad I was able to _orchestrate_ this situation so I could spend some quality time with you." Sirius punctuated his statements with small kisses along Remus' neck.

"Those are horrible puns you know. Some are a real stretch – barely musical at all."

"Aren't you worried I will go jump off a _clef_ if you don't stop _harp_ing about my jokes?"

Remus didn't seem to have a response to his boyfriend's words. Of course, that might have had something to do with exactly what Sirius chose to do with his hands.

"Feel free to _chime_ in with your own pun at any time. I don't want to be _horn_ing in on all the action here. In reality, saying that makes me a _lyre_ since I am actually quite _horn_y and want all the action I can get."

"I noticed that," was the mumbled response, sounding both annoyed and breathless.

"The _key_ to this situation is that I'm no longer a _minor_, so you can take advantage of me as you wish. Unless, of course, you are just going to _string_ me along…"

"Sirius Orion Black, I swear to Merlin…"

Pushing Remus up against the side of the piano, Sirius pressed completely up against his boyfriend. His hands roamed under Remus' shirt. "I don't understand why you don't like the _tenor_ of this conversation. Puns are wonderful; someday I'll _drum_ that into your head."

Sirius had finally gotten Remus into that rare state, somewhere between completely irritated and totally hot. Eyes flashing, Remus seemed to be considering the merits of physical violence. Thankfully for Sirius, instead of hitting him, Remus grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him close for a passionate kiss.

When they finally parted, Sirius smirked, "My puns turn you on, don't they? Ouch!"

Remus had whacked Sirius on the head with some nearby sheet music.

"I thought you said we didn't have enough time," wondered Sirius as Remus pulled him toward the bedroom.

"Being on time is overrated," was the growled response.

"That is _music_ to my ears, Moony."

ooooooooooooooo

( 1 ) Shamelessly stolen from the movie, "This Is Spinal Tap."


End file.
